1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiples of spaced apart orifice glue applicators of the type used to apply a like number of glue lines or strips of glue to a moving sheet or web, and more particularly to such a multiple glue applicator wherein the distance between the glue lines or strips being applied can be selectively changed without changing the spacing between orifices.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Multiple orifice glue applicators are, per se, known.
Multiple orifice glue applicators are used in various fields wherein it is desirable for one reason or another to apply two or more glue lines to a substrate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,180 issued on Apr. 30, 1985 to Kurt A. Manecke discloses a filtered cigarette wherein parallel glue lines are applied to the filter wrapper material to secure the filter wrapper to the underlying filter and to secure the overlapped edges of the filter wrapper to each other.
Examples of various glue applicators are shown in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,114 issued on Jul. 19, 1977, to Luke discloses a cigarette filter rod forming apparatus having an adhesive applicator with two nozzle orifices for applying two parallel lines of an adhesive to a filter wrapper material moving through the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,353 issued on Jan. 17, 1967, to Hoffman discloses a multiple orifice glue applicator having spaced apart fixed position orifices which are selectively blocked by plugs to vary the number and spacing between multiple glue lines. Alternatively, a screw in plug can be used to selectively block off the glue passageway leading supply glue to selected ones of the glue orifices to vary the number and spacing between multiple glue lines.
These heretofore known glue applicants have various drawbacks. For example, the applicator of U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,114 has fixed position nozzle orifices so that the number and spacing between adhesive lines is fixed. The applicator of U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,353 has the drawback that because in order to change the number of glue applying orifices and relative spacings between multiple glue lines, selected orifices are blocked by removable plugs, or the glue passageway to selected orifices is blocked by plugs, the selected spacing between applied glue lines is incrementally fixed. Also, in order to change the number of glue lines to be applied and the spacing between glue lines, the applicator must be removed from operation for an extended period of time and manpower expended in replacing nozzles with plugs and plugs with nozzles.